(Reader(M) x Wilfre) Wilfre's Newfound Rack
by Wilfre'sPrivateDancer
Summary: Things are going crazy in Rapoland. There's a new guy in town and he's human. Not only is he human, but he's you! You don't know why you're there, but you're in for a crazy ride. Wilfre has a problem as well.. You wonder what that could possibly be. When two universes collide, the craziest drama of our time begins!


**Wilfre's Newfound Rack**

 **[Wilfre x Reader** **]**

 **By Wilfre'sPrivateDancer**

 **[This story contains genderbending! Rated M for a raisin! If you don't like don't read!]**

CHAPTER 1

It was a dark and stormy night. You awoke and looked around at your surroundings. You weren't sure where you were. The last thing you remember was going to sleep in your bed. The next thing you realized, you were laying in in a patch of grass and your clothes were soaked. There were trees all around.

You get up and walk, looking for a sign or a house. Anything to tell you where you are, really. Many thoughts flash through your head. Where am I? Was I kidnapped? You didn't know the answer to these questions, but you planned to find out.

As you walked along, you saw someone sitting at a bench in the rain. They were crying. They had long gray ears and gray hair with a ponytail. You gasped a little. This was a raposa! They are creatures only heard about in myths and legends... You walk up to them and play your hand on their shoulder. "Are you okay?"

They look up at you. It was a raposa woman. She had beautiful eye and eyelashes. Her lips were plump and her skin was fair. She also had very large. Scrumptious melons. She saw you eyeing her up and she slaps you across the face! You flinch. "I'm sorry. Seriously though, are you okay?"

She's quiet for another minute before speaking. "No... I'm not okay. Everything is wrong."

She looks down, looking sad and miserable. She pulls her jacket over her chest, as if trying to hide something. You place your hand back on her shoulder. "Maybe I can help. What exactly is wrong?"

She looks up at you with pitiful eyes. "I...I turned into a woman... My name is Wilfre, by the way.."

You stare in confusion. "Excuse me?"

She then looks annoyed again, pulling her jacket over her chest again. "I said I turned into a woman. I used to be a male. It happened the other day. I'm not sure how, or why.. I just want to go back. But I don't know how."

You're bewildered. You wonder if this is a thing that happens to Raposa a lot. Do they all just spontaneously turn into woman? Maybe it only happens to some.. Maybe it's a virus? Though, you didn't want to complain. This Wilfre person made a scrumptious looking woman. You couldn't imagine them as a mail. You stare off into space in wonder before she yells at you and brings you back to reality.

"Excuse me, I was talking to you!" She glares intently at you, offended deeply.

You chuckle. Just like all woman, she gets angry at the tiniest thing. You then stop and remind yourself not to say that out loud. Then she would get really offended. And probably call you sexist and hit you with her purse.. You then wonder if she acted like this when she was a male.

You push your thoughts aside. "Sorry, I was just wondering about how this could happen. I'm in a predicament too. As you can see.. I'm a human! And I woke up here a few minutes ago.. I don't know where I am. Maybe we were destined to meet and fix our problems together."

Wilfre looks skeptical, but then softens. "Maybe.. You do seem to be a human. I'll trust that this is the case. It is a weird coincidence."

You watch her. She's beautiful. You then shake your head. "Do you have a place I can stay for the night? And dry off?"

She nods. "I have a secret cabin in the woods.. I use it to hide from.. them. Let's go."

As you begin to walk, you wonder what Wilfre meant by them. You decide not to pry as you follow her into the woods. You both eventually come up to a small, quaint cottage. She leads you inside. The inside is equally quaint with only a little furniture. You catch yourself watching her beautiful body again just as she begins to speak.

"Let's go to the bathroom. We can get towels so we can both dry off." She walks off towards the bathroom. You follow, your face red at the thought of following a beautiful woman into the bathroom.

As you enter, Wilfre asks you a question. "Please drop your pants."

You look shocked. "Excuse me?"

Wilfre looks confused. "Is it not customary for mails of your kind to not wear pants around others when comfortable? I know one boy that was comfortable with everyone, he never wore pants not even once. He was quite endearing but.. he was one of them."

You tilt your head a little, but again you try not to pry. "No it isn't.. but I'll go along with it."

You remove your pants and underwear freeing yourself. There's something wonderful about being free from the hold of your pants. She stares at you and gasps. You're really confused as to why she does this. Then you realize she's staring at your member. "What's wrong?"

Wilfre face is very red. "Your member.. it's so huge. A-and erect. Why is it?"

Your face goes red. "I-Is it? I'm sorry. You're just beautiful and I can't stop looking at you."

She looks uncomfortable, crossing her legs a little. "You think I'm.. I'm beautiful?"

You nod. "Yes, you're gorgeous. I want to make you comfortable with your newfound body.. it's gorgeous."

She is so stunned. She collects her bearings and looks up at him. "Do you want to know how you can really make me feel better..?"

You nod once more. "I do.. I want to make you feel very good."

She stands up and takes your hand. She leads you out of the bathroom. She walks over to another room. You look around and realize it's the bed room. You feel your heart race. Was she suggesting..?

Wilfre She releases your hand and goes over to the bed. She takes a seat on the edge. "Gosh these clothes are so wet.. How did that happen?"

You laugh a little awkwardly, immaturely thinking of a pee joke. You think of how childish you are and push the thoughts away. You walk over to her. "Do you want me to get you out of those wet clothes?"

She smiles a little, undoing her ponytail and unleashing her long silver hair. "Yes please~"

You remove her shirt and pants slowly, savoring the moments. Wilfre is wearing a bra. You pause and think to yourself that it must be weird to wear a bra after being a man all your life. You felt a rush of pity, but push it back for now. You must fulfill your primal desires.

You unhook her bra, but she suddenly grabs her chest fearfully. You're confused by the action. "Wilfre, what's wrong?"

Wilfre looks guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm just so insecure about my breasts.. my whole body. Be gentle."

You give her a look of understanding. "That's okay. I'll be careful. I wouldn't want to harm someone so beautiful as yourself."

She smiles back with a blush, clearly happy a man was treating her so well. Wilfre moves her hands and allows you to remove her bra. You take it off, revealing large, gorgeous, bouncy melons. She stares at you intently. You run your hands over the soft globes, giving them a gentle squeeze. They are very soft, beautiful, unlike any breasts you have ever felt before. She gives a giggle, eyeing you up. "You like them..?"

"Yeah, they're gorgeous.. and your nipples, they are so hard." You poke them gently, the rapoboobies giving a bounce.

Wilfre gives a smirk. "I'm sure that's not the only that's 'hard'.."

You flush brightly, looking down at your swollen member. It was just crying for a taste of her raposa love. You notice she is still in her underwear. You slowly remove them, feeling your member twitch needily.

She blushes and gives a small moan. You get a look at her sweet rapopussy. It was soaking wet for your huge cock. You wonder if she's considered a virgin. If she didn't have sex with these new parts, did that mean they were "pure", or did the loss of dick virginity make her not a virgin? This confused you, but it didn't matter. Besides, you didn't know if she ever had sex before and it would be rude to ask.

As you lean over her small curvy figure, you notice that she is nervous. You give her a gentle kiss on the lips, wordlessly promising that you would be gentle. You prod your member into her raposa love cave and she gives a shudder and a squeak. You penetrate her slowly with your huge, throbbing and erect lovemeat.

Wilfre's face is very red. She leans back, relaxing a little and moaning at the spreading of her moist rapo walls. You were going to give her the best night she had ever felt. As you begin to thrust, you wonder if she ever had sex with women as a male raposa, and if it was weird to her to now have a rapo pussy with a cock inside. You again ignore these thoughts, you have a beautiful woman to attend to.

You thrust deep inside of her, making her moan loudly and her rapotitties would bounce. You thrust fast and hard with your large dong, getting harder and more excited from her pleasure and sounds. You grab her breasts and gently squeeze, driving her wild as her body bounced. Her raposa vagina was getting so soaked and swollen, she was going to burst. You thrust deeper and rub her small hard nipples, giving her the loving of a life time.

Wilfre arches and cries out in pleasure, orgasming on your huge erection. A rush of sweet juices flood over your cock and you can barely handle it yourself. You resist the urge to release your man seed into her caverns and pleasure her through her swollen waves.

You realize that you don't know if you can get her pregnant and you pull out. You were swollen and throbbing and were about to burst. Without thinking, you get up and squat down over Wilfre's chest. She looks up at you in confusion as you pull her breasts apart and place your member between them. She flushes and pushes her breasts together, trapping your member inside. You begin to thrust again between her breasts, so lost in your primal desires that you don't even realize what you're doing. Her raposaboobs are large and soft against your length, and she presses them differing strengths, driving your cock wild.

The pleasure grows and grows until you pop, orgasming all over Wilfre's face. She whines a little as you come to a stop and realize what you've done. You bite your lip and say "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't rea—"

She stops you with a gorgeous smile, flushing brightly. "N-no I'm just disappointed you didn't aim for my mouth.. That was amazing. Thank you.. I feel sooo much better. I can't even describe it."

You sit down next to her and lay beside her. "You really enjoyed that? I'm glad.. I was worried that I upset you for a second there."

She'd shake her head. "No. Of course not. I love you.. umm.." She suddenly would look a little embarrassed. "I'm afraid I don't know your name, sir."

You flush really brightly, embarrassed as well. "Oh god I'm sorry.. My name is _."

Wilfre looks up at you shyly. "I guess names don't really matter. It's love that matters, even if you don't know their name you can still love them. You have a nice name, by the way."

You hug her and cuddle her close. "Thanks.. Yours is beautiful too. You are beautiful. Never ever doubt that Wilfre!"

She cuddles up to you and smiles. "Thank you so much. I won't doubt it ever again."

You rub her back and kiss her. "We should get some rest."

She agrees, falling asleep in your arms. You smile to yourself, thinking about how crazy this night has been. You don't even want to go back home right now. Your real life was horrible. You would figure out how this all happened, but you would stay by Wilfre's side till the end of time. You promised yourself that. After thinking for a short while, you doze off with the beautiful Raposa woman in your arms.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
